Life isn't like the world
by Lilsasu21
Summary: its about haseo forgetting about "the world" and had a dream about it. what will happen?


Life isn't like the WORLD.

The little breeze went through my hair, flower pedals were in the wind and then I saw her. The goddess of 'The World' I herd a sweet noise it sounded like the grass was singing. I started walking to her and the ground and everything around me went to dust.

I looked around and all I saw was pure darkness, it looked like I was in the computer screen. Each time I took a step it felt like grass. I took one more step then two lights were coming at me. I herd honking then realized I was in a street and the car hit me, when I opened my eyes, I was in the cathedral.

A guy with short blue hair with glasses was coming to me. There was something black on him and I could barley see, that black thing wrapped around my leg, my jeans burned away and it touched my skin. I was screaming in pain.

"Well come on _ you got to do better then THAT!" I herd the name but it sounded like a screech. I was picked up and slammed back down to the ground. I was picked up again and was brought right close to him. "I said is that all you got? _!" I saw his mouth move, the name not alone the whole sentence was just a screech. My head was throbbing like there's no tomorrow and all the blood wasn't rushing to my head. I was thrown to the wall.

I woke up in a field full of roses and it was in a middle of a lake I knew this place but I have no clue how I knew this place. There was waves like the ocean in front of my eyes but it was long blue beautiful hair.

"_ where did you put Mia?" I stood up and looked at him. I was wondering what he said.

"What was that?" He backed off, like I said something stupid and I saw his sword appear from behind his back. His eyes looked like there was wrath and sadness.

"I said wheres MIA?" He charged at me and his sword and his whole body went threw me. I realize everything went to dust.

Bubbles were around me and when I moved it felt like I was in think water. I hit the bubbles and voices and buzzing went in my ears. I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. I was floating there trying to block everything out. I opened my eyes and I was in my bed. Cold sweat everywhere, I slammed my alarm clock to the ground and looked at my computer. I saw my reflection and it felt liked I lived there and always will, my phone rang and I looked at the text:

~ Hey Haseo come online we all miss you and how are you?

Kuhn~

When I read that, I knew I had to leave but didn't know where. When I stepped out of bed the room turned white my bed had teddy bears on it. I was still in my black shirt and jeans, I walked over to the little girl. She had Long flowing white hair with a white dressed, she was completely covered in white. She signal me to fallow her, I changed into my PC character. I had no idea where I was going or where I was. I arrived at the forbidden ground of Arche Koeln Waterfall, we walked to the middle and she held out her hand.

"You ready Ryou Misaki?" I nodded and grabbed her hand I herd someone yell out that name, I kept on hearing and I turned to face the person. It was was a girl in a a bluish green dress. The kept on screaming no over and over again. I disappeared, I never knew who she was. But when I saw her face, tears streamed down her face. I never wanted to see her cry and then I was erased from The World and the Real World. I was never to return to either ever again.

"On today's news a young man age 17 has disappeared from Tokyo. He was last seen at his apartment, his name is Ryou Misaki. He plays the online game "The World" and his user name is Haseo 'The Terror Of Death.' A witness last saw him on The World and hour ago. So please if you find this boy please contact the police in you area. Thank you and have a nice day." The reporter said. G.U saw this and atoli fell to the ground bo was freaking out and everyone else logged off.

When everyone in G.U. logged off and left the world trying to fine there best friend. Wondering if he was really gone or not, they have no clue where he was.

**(Thanks for reading its my first fan fiction next one is coming up here soon. that one will have more chapters.)**


End file.
